


Card

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Secret Valentine, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Andrew finds something special in his locker





	Card

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day - have some sweetness ~~I kinda wrote a year ago~~

It’s the start of a new day and the dorms are slowly filling sounds of students getting, dressing or talking with their friends. Andrew sits on the bed and stretches his hands above his head. As he’s doing so, he’s looking around. Some students are still laying in their bed, oblivious to the worlds around them. Some are already dressed up, ready to meet with their Masters or head to their first lessons of the day.

After a few minutes, Andrew too gets up and heads to his locker to get his gear. His mind is still a bit clouded with the remaining sleep, so he doesn’t notice the addition in his locker right away. Only when the red paper fells down on the ground he bents down to pick it up.

The paper is dark red, and it’s bent in half, like a card. He quickly looks around to see if someone is watching him if he can see the one who put it there but there’s nothing out of ordinary happening around him. He caresses the smooth paper with his finger before opening it.

Mars is red,

sparkles are blue,

Everything I do makes me

think of you.

I’m trying my best,

but I will never be as cool as you.

A smile appears on his lips and he can feel his cheeks getting warmer when he’s reading it. There is no signature or any other indication of from who it may be. He again looks around him and again can’t see anyone looking at him. Getting into someone else’s locker is pretty easy when you know the trick (and every student knows it) so it could be from anyone.

Andrew re-reads the note couple more times before finally dressing up for the day. Then he puts the note into one of the pockets and with a smile he can’t get rid of, heads towards the exit. Zach is no doubt already waiting for him outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I wonder from who the card is... ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3


End file.
